


[Podfic] From Down This Low

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] Down To Bismuth [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Class Solidarity, First Meetings, Gen, Homeworld is Horrible, Minor Character Death, OC - Pearl, OC - Ruby, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: The fateful first meeting of Bismuth and Rose Quartz, or: Bismuth can’t help but care far too much.
Relationships: Bismuth & Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Series: [Podfic] Down To Bismuth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090529
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] From Down This Low

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitsune_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From Down This Low](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079470) by [TheBlindBandit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlindBandit/pseuds/TheBlindBandit). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/down-to-bismuth/01.%20From%20Down%20This%20Low.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/down-to-bismuth/01.%20From%20Down%20This%20Low.mp3) | 14 MB | 0:18:49  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/down-to-bismuth/01.%20From%20Down%20This%20Low.m4b)  
  
| 22 MB | 0:18:49


End file.
